The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
Certain kinds of electromechanical systems are susceptible to damage if overdriven. For example, a loudspeaker may be damaged if overdriving causes the speaker membrane or cone, or the voice coil itself, to move beyond its designed excursion limit. Another source of potential damage to a loudspeaker may arise from high temperatures, which might result from ohmic heating. Such temperatures could cause adhesives used in the loudspeaker to melt, and could also cause the speaker membrane or cone to become brittle and ultimately fail.
As another example, an electric motor may be damaged if overdriving causes the motor to exceed its designed rotational speed limit. Similarly, stress resulting from frequent substantial speed changes could cause mechanical failure (e.g., of motor bearings).
Known techniques for controlling overdriving of electromechanical systems are either mechanically complex (which also results in greater cost), or computationally complex.